Fate Breaking Love
by FunkieCookie
Summary: AU:Princess Mitsuki has to decide whether she will be the Goddess of Light or Empress of Darkness before her 16th birthday. Will she find her answers in Earth? Things are making a turn for the worse as Izumi shows up to torment his subject: Meroko Ch15 up
1. A Princess of Two Different Worlds

A/N: This is my first fanfic now rewritten in the past tense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite

* * *

In a place far, far up in the sky, Mitsuki sighed as she waved her hand slowly back and forth in the clear water of her pond, sending ripples in the water.

"Why did I have to be the daughter of the Goddess of Light and the Emperor of Darkness?"

The little princess of 13 rolled onto her back, letting her bare feet slip into the translucent water. She started to hum a sad song with her beautiful voice. _I guess fate isn't as cruel as I thought…at least I still have my voice. _

Mitsuki was at the age where she should be carefree and have fun, but yet, she wasn't happy at all. From the moment of her birth, she has been destined to make the toughest decision of all time. This has never happened before: for the first time in the history of the higher existence, had the Goddess of Light and the Emperor of Darkness fallen in love.

Aoi Koga, aka Dark Lord is in charge of the underworld including all the Shinigamis. Even though he is titled the Dark Lord and is suppose to be evil and heartless, Aoi was quite the opposite of that. Although he was the heir to the throne, he dreaded his job and position and still does. Later, he met Hazuki, the Goddess of Light, and fell in love with her at first sight. Hazuki was a beautiful goddess and is in charge of all the angels in heaven. After he and Hazuki had their first born named Mitsuki, Aoi suddenly made a decision to leave both Mitsuki and his wife.

* * *

12 years ago…

Hazuki pulled Aoi aside one day to talk. She knew that her husband was still faithful to her and that he had to have an explanation for what he was doing. "Why are you doing this to us?" Hazuki cried with the still infant Mitsuki in her arms, "Why are you leaving Mitsuki and me? She needs a father. Think of the child!"

"It saddens me to leave the ones I treasure most; but it has to be done," Aoi replied solemnly. "Believe me, this is a hardest decision in my life but it is for the best. Do you want our dear Mitsuki to be like me, forever miserable in the underworld, sending minions to collect souls?"

Hazuki took a look at the sleeping Mitsuki and sighed and after a moment of silence, she said, "Even though you have a point, but you forgot one important detail." Aoi looked up in surprise as Hazuki smiled and continued, "She isn't only the heiress to the underworld, but also to the heavens. We should let Mitsuki decide what SHE wants when she is of age. Who ever said that the heiress had to follow in her father's footsteps?."

And with that, Aoi stayed with his wife and daughter.

* * *

Twelve years passed quickly and one day, Aoi watches his precious daughter from the window of the grand mansion in the Heavens, where the family currently dwells. By staying up in the heavens instead of the underworld, Aoi hoped that Mitsuki would be happy and choose the path to be the next Goddess of Light. Ever since Mitsuki was young, she had an odd fascination with death. It must be fate.

Everyone in the Heavens was happy and without worries. Crime wasn't an issue up there so children can play happily on the sidewalks, not afraid that they will be harmed in any way.

There was only one person unhappy, and that is, you guessed it, Mitsuki. Because she was a princess, Mitsuki wasn't allowed to play with the commoners. But even so, no one would play with her anyway because everyone knows that Mitsuki was the daughter of the Dark Lord. Most people already knew that Aoi was a great father and was very nice to the city folks; but many were still dubious so Mitsuki never had any real friends. Occasionally white bunnies and unicorns would play with her but it wasn't the same…

Aoi became very worried and motioned his wife to come over and talk.

"What is it Aoi? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Mitsuki is really lonely and unhappy here Hazuki. She will be 16 in a little over two and a half years. We need to do something fast."

"What do you reckon we do Aoi?" Hazuki questioned.

Aoi pondered for awhile while walking in circles. Suddenly an idea sparked up and he said excitedly, "Well why don't we let her go down to Earth and see if she likes the humans which she will someday rule over. There may be a slight chance that she will grow fond of them and decide to become a Goddess of Light. It is better than letting her stay here where she will be unhappy for sure."

"I believe you are right," Hazuki glanced at Mitsuki sadly, "We have to let her go…it will be for the best."

"Alright now that this is settled," Aoi clapped his hand twice and two servants dressed in white with large wings came to his side, "We need to arrange for her a place to stay."

"Yes, your highness?" they asked humbly and gave a bow.

"Please send me Fuzuki and tell her it is urgent." Aoi said. "Also call the princess back in. I would like a word with her."

* * *

"Huh? Father likes to speak with me you say?" Mitsuki was truly puzzled. _I wonder what he wants to talk about…_

* * *

Back inside the grand mansion, Mitsuki started fidgeting on a red leather couch that had bass bolts on the side. She also subconsciously fiddled with the brass bolts and King Aoi smiled when he saw his daughter's nervousness.

Not long after, there a knock is heard and an old lady about 65 walks in slowly. Fuzuki is Mitsuki's maid and has watched over Mitsuki since she was a baby.

"Ah, Fuzuki, you're finally here. Take a seat if you will." Aoi gestured to the seat next to Mitsuki's.

"It has become apparent to me that my daughter Mitsuki is quite unhappy staying here." Mitsuki looked up quickly and stared at her father with her big brown eyes.

"So my wife and I," Aoi said as he turned to look at his wife and locked his hand with hers, "have decided to let Mitsuki live in Earth for 2 years. During that period, we would like you to play as her grandmother."

Fuzuki noded and smiled, "It would be my honor your highnesses."

Aoi then turned to Mitsuki and said softly, "Do you have any problems with that? Your mother and I only wanted you to experience what the people you someday will rule over are like. We want you to be close to them before you make your big decision."

Mitsuki sat in silence… _will it make a difference? This world is so lonely, will I really like Earth? Well, it doesn't hurt to try right?_

"I have no problem with that Father," she answered, "although, I will miss you both during this time."

"Don't worry honey," Hazuki smiled sadly, "we'll still keep in touch."

* * *

The next day, Mitsuki waved to her loving parents as four angels escorted Mitsuki and Fuzuki to the portal.

_This will be a great experience. I wonder if I will finally make friends…_

* * *

Cookie: Please leave a comment! Your feedback counts!

Next Time: "Hey look at that girl over there Yoh," an auburn haired boy around 15 pointed to his friend"  
"Which one Hao? The one with the spiral pigtails?"  
"Yeah, her. Lets pay her a little visit. Wada you say?" Hao said slyly.


	2. Angelic Wings

**A/N**: I realized that I didn't press the save button when I wrote the final draft. So the one you've read before was not complete. No wonder some of my readers had questions. Sorry about that! Here is the real thing. Readers should at least scan it over again because this is different from the first draft; its much more detailed and it has information later used in my future chapters.

Also Mitsuki may seem a little strange in this chapter not knowing what some basic things are, like for example, ice-cream or the crane machine featured in this chapter. As you may recall, she is the daughter of a Goddess and of the Emperor of the underworld. Therefore, she has never experienced life on earth and doesn't know what certain things are. So basically, she skiped a stage if you will. All the angels and shinigamis were once humans so they know what "we" do on earth. Now that your equipped with this information, you can go on reading now! Enjoy!I hope you like this chappy! Took me a long time (since I had to write it twice) so have fun reading as much as I did writing! Please R&R if you have time!

_Italics _are Mitsuki's thoughts

Disclaimer :I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite.

* * *

Last time on A Princess of Two Different Worlds

Aoi then turned to Mitsuki and said softly, "Do you have any problems with that? Your mother and I only want you to experience what the people you someday will rule over are like. We want you to be close to them before you make your big decision. It is your choice, Mitsuki. But we don't want you to make a decision frivolously."

Mitsuki sat in silence… _will it make a difference? This world is so lonely, will I really like Earth? Well, it doesn't hurt to try right?_

* * *

Mitsuki stared at and the shimmering pink portal in front of her and takes one last look at the King and Queen. _Well, this is good-bye._

Hazuki couldn't control herself and shed a tear. After all, her baby girl is going out to the dangerous world of the humans. She was never in contact with them and never saw the horror of death. "Aoi and I have been putting her behind a shield all this time to keep here happy but, were we wrong? " Hazuki asked herself in the depth of her mind.

Mitsuki saw her mother cry and burst into tears herself and ran up to give her mom a big hug. Mitsuki, however didn't know that her mother was crying because of the challenges that she will soon face. So thought that Hazuki's tears were shed because of her soon departure.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be fine… I can take care of myself. I promise."

Hazuki look skeptic and says, "No, thats not enough. I will not let you go alone." She turned to face the surprised Aoi, "I will call someone I trust to go with her."

Hazuki raised her left hand up gracefully and an orb of white light formed in her hand. She then said angelically in a quite but audible voice, "I summon Sakurai Eichi, no matter where you are, answer your master's call."

The orb of light floated off her fingertips and formed a white portal. Moments afterwards, a young man with blond hair around 16 steped through. He gave his wings a light shake and folds it neatly behind his back while Mitsuki watched in awe with a light blush on her cheeks. _His wings are so beautiful…  
_

"Sakurai Eichi," the queen said with that same soft but commanding voice, "I want you to watch over Princess Mitsuki during her stay in Earth."

"No problem your grace," Eichi said and gave a small smile to Mitsuki, leaving a bright red Mitsuki hiding behind her mother.

"Now what role should you play?" Hazuki said while tapping her finger on her chin.

"You will be Mitsuki's older brother." Aoi responded firmly while look at Mitsuki to see her reaction. As he predicted, Mitsuki was even redder than ever. Aoi chuckled and says, "Are you satisfied now Hazuki dear?"

"Yes, I like this arrangement very much. How about you Mitsuki?"

"Eh!" Mitsuki cried and she said shyly, "No, I have no problem with that…" _Wow, I suddenly have a new brother... why do I feel so strange? My heart is beating so rapidly..._

* * *

Because Eichi was called at such a short notice, he was given time to pack up what he needs for this trip. During this period, the royal family just stood there in silence. Moments later, a white portal opened up and Eichi stepped through elegantly.

Suddenly, Aoi coughed and broke the silence, "Um Hazuki, I'm afraid that you forgot something very important." Aoi said.

"What is it?" Hazuki asked looking very puzzled, "What can I possible forget?"

Aoi pointed at the wings.

"Ah yes! How silly of me. Humans don't have wings now do they?" And with a snap of her fingers, the wings magically disappeared. "As you all know, your wings are the symbol of your powers. Without them, you can not fly or use any of the abilities you once possessed. However, I will give each of you this." Hazuki straightens her arm and in her palm are 3 matching pendants. "These pendants are sealed with a portion of my power. If ever you are in a tight situation, you can break them and your powers will be restored to you for 24 hours."

The three each went forward to receive their pendants and gave their thanks to the Goddess. Eichi also received a folded slip of paper from Aoi containing what they should do upon arriving at Earth.

"You three should go now." Hazuki said with downcast eyes, "or else we'll be standing here all night. Eichi please watch the princess at all times. Never let her out of your sight when out in the open."

"Yes, of course your Highness."

* * *

Mitsuki, Eichi, and Fuzuki stepped through the portal together and instantly were transported to a large manor like house. All around were trees and greens. Next to the main house was a smaller guest house in which Eichi will reside in. The original owners really wanted to express their love for mother nature in this piece work.

"Waaa," Mitsuki said in surprise, "This place is…quite small but beautiful! It is a tenth of my house!" Both Eichi and Fuzuki looked at her with surprise.

"Um… Princess," Eichi said with humor in his eyes, "This type of house is considered large in Japan. Not many people can own something like this."

"Oh, so that's where we are, Japan," Mitsuki smiled as she stopped to smell the flowers in the garden. "Oh, and you can stop calling me Princess. You too **grandmother**. We are officially a family now!"

Mitsuki slowly wandered into the main house with Eichi and Fuzuki closely behind her.

"Yes, of course. Also your father gave me a schedule of what we will be doing and according to it," Eichi opened the folded pieces of paper, "you and I will start attending school tomorrow. It also says that you were supposed to go to Tomoyada Middle School but since your parents wish that we attend the same school, you will skip a grade. You will be a freshman in Tomoyada High and I'll be a junior. Its right next door!"

CRASH! The priceless vase that Mitsuki was holding fell to the ground.

"Prin..Mitsuki, are you all right?" Fuzuki cried as she rushed up to her dear princess.

"I..I.." Mitsuki stuttered, "I have to go to school tomorrow?" _That means I have to talk to people, people I don't know…Can I do it? What if they don't like me?_

Eichi clearly saw the horror in her eyes and encouraged her gently, "Why don't you and I go outside today? We could take a walk around the neighborhood so tomorrow won't be your first day to interact with humans. You might even grow to like them. How about that?"

"Yes," Fuzuki agreed and added, "That is a great idea Eichi. Just leave everything here with me; I unpack your luggage for you both so don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Before they left, Mitsuki went into her room to change into a white spaghetti strap sundress covered with daisy all over. Only one of the many sets of human clothes that her mother had bought her before she left. She also grabbed her new handbag and transfered everthing from her old purse into it. Now she was ready to go out with Eichi.

Eichi and Mitsuki walked for about 45 minutes and ended up in the bustling part of town, littered with shops and boutiques everywhere. Mitsuki walked down a little further, and a crane machine caught her eye.

"Eichi, what is this machine? There are a lot of shrunken animals in there!" Mitsuki cried in panic. _I need to get them out!_

"Hm?" Eichi looked at where her finger was pointing at,

"Oh, that there is the crane game. By the way, the animals in there aren't real Mitsuki. They are called stuffed animals."

Mitsuki still looked puzzled so he continued, "Here, I'll show you how it works."

Eichi took Mitsuki's hand in his and pulled her over to the crane machine which caused Mitsuki to blush. _Ekk... he's holding my hand! Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Which one do you want?"

"Eh?" Mitsuki snapped out of her thoughts and quickly scanned over all the animals. _They all look so cute…which one should I choose._ Then she saw it. On the very far right corner were two stuffed animals: A pink bunny with quite interesting large eyes and a big bow with wings attached to it; and a cat, currently upside down being squished by two fat dancing hippos and has an oversized bell hanging around its neck.

"Can I pick two?"

"Sure you can, I don't see why not."

"I want the bunny and the cat please!"

"Lets see, bunny…gotchya! And cat… wow, that's an interesting looking cat Mitsuki… but nevertheless, yes! Here you go!" Eichi said.

"Thank you so much Eichi!" Mitsuki laughed happily while hugging her new stuffed animals.

"Hey you know what Mitsuki? You can get costumes for them here too if you want"

"Sure that sounds fun! Lets go in now!"

**

* * *

**

Inside the store were various costumes that allowed customers to give their stuffed animal their own personal touch.

"Hmm… a cheer outfit, baseball, party, hockey, swim, angel, actor…" _Hm…angel_ "Eichi, I want the angel one for my bunny please!" Mitsuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course. What about the cat?" Eichi said as he took down the angel outfit.

"Well, since I have an angel, what about the devil!"

"..."

* * *

"Thank you very much! That will be ten thousand yens. Come back again!" the cashier said to them.

Mitsuki and Eichi both walked out of the store happily. Mitsuki is delighted because of her new purchase and Eichi is happy because Mitsuki is happy.

As they walked on ward, they saw a very crowded ice cream dealer and Eichi decided to buy ice-cream for the both of them.

"Hey Mitsuki, you never had ice-cream right? Wait here ok, Mitsuki? Its really crowded over there so stay at this bench while I go get it. Remember, whatever you do, don't talk to strangers and more importantly, DON"T WANDER OFF!" Eichi said seriously.

"Ok, I promise." Mitsuki replied quietly. _It's not like I'm still a kid Eichi... but still, thank you for worrying about me._

* * *

"Hey look at that girl over there Yoh," an auburn haired boy around 15 pointed to his friend.

"Which one Hao? The one with the spiral pigtails?"

"Yeah, her. Lets pay her a little visit. Wada you say?" Hao said slyly.

Yoh smirked, "Why not Hao, it should be fun."

* * *

Cookie: Eichi finally makes his entrance! Oh, can anyone give me a list of Mitsuki's friends? That would be helpful. I want to use as much of the people in the Anime/Manga as possible. Also, to clarify, the dolls are only dolls in this fic. Thank you kyria001 for giving me the idea of making Takuto a devil. (Even though I can only put him in his cat form. )

Next time: "Hey, what are you doing punk?" said an angry Takuto...


	3. Saved by Takuto

Hey I'm back again! This chappy was so much fun to write (even better than the last ). Sorry about the mishap with the last chapter, if you didn't read the complete version (Angelic Wings), please scan it over before you read this chapter. I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I'm so sorry! Also this isn't a crossover between FM and Shaman King.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. If I did, I won't be writing this on fanfiction!

I would also give thanks to my signed readers and anonymous readers jumpinjellifish and chibimitsuki for supporting me.

* * *

Last time on a Fate Breaking love

"Hey look at that girl over there Yoh," an auburn haired boy around 15 pointed to his friend.

"Which one Hao? The one with the spiral pigtails?"

"Yeah, her. Lets pay her a little visit. Wada you say?" Hao said slyly.

Yoh smirked, "Why not Hao, it should be fun."

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ha...This is so relaxing! The weather here feels so nice and genuine. Unlike the artificial one we have back at home._

Mitsuki glanced up, still oblivious to the fact that two boys were watching her from behind the nearby tree.

_The line is sure long; Eichi is still in the middle part of it. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I start playing with my stuffed animals._

She set her handbag and shopping bag on the bench and took out the bunny. She then carefully helped it into the angel outfit. _Wow, you sure look cute Miss Rabbit._

Mitsuki then took out the cat and put on the corresponding devil costume. _Perfect, they look so cute together. I should take a picture when I get home and send it to Father and Mother. They would love that._

Meanwhile, Yoh and Hao strolled casually across Mitsuki and each took a seat besides her on the brown bench.

"Hey miss," Hao said, trying to start a conversation, "that's a cute bunny you have there. My name is Hao, and that not-as-hot guy on the other side of you is Yoh. What's your name?"

Yoh gave Hao a scowl and thought, "Hao does that every time! I really gotta get him a mirror on his birthday."

Yoh turned to Mitsuki and said smoothly, "Aw, come on, we don't bite! All we wanna do is know your name and maybe take you somewhere fun! We can go get you more stuffed animals if you want."

_Oh no, what should I do? Eichi said not to talk with strangers. Should I just walk away?_

Mitsuki fingered her pendant gingerly with one hand, and huged both of the dolls closer to her. But before Mitsuki could make a move, Hao stood up and in one swift move, swiped the bunny away from Mitsuki's hands.

"Hey!" Mitsuki cried, "Give her back!"

Hao laughed, "So, you can talk. For a second there I though you might have been a mute. That wouldn't have been fun."

With that, Hao ran away from Mitsuki, leaving Mitsuki chasing after him. Every so often, he would turn around and wave Miss Rabbit right in front of Mitsuki's face but yet holding it out of her reach. Mitsuki is at the brink of tears but Hao won't wait for her. His main goal was to lead her away from the bench, where most of the bystanders are. But to them, they were just kids playing a game.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After Hao and Mitsuki were out of sight, Yoh picked up Mitsuki's white handbag and opened it.

"She must at least have some money in here…" Yoh thought.

Right at that moment, Eichi returned with the ice-cream cones: double chocolate in his left and cookies' n cream on the right.

"Mitsuki, I'm back…"

But instead of seeing a smiling Mitsuki on the wooden bench, he saw Yoh, opening Misuki's handbag.

"Wah? Why doesn't this girl have anything in her bag? How weird…"

Yoh turned the bag upside down in hope that something might drop out. Something did, but he just couldn't see it. Only Mitsuki's handbag is 'made in Earth'. Everything else, including her lip gloss, wallet, and etc. were 'made in heaven'.

Yoh also didn't notice the fuming Eichi behind him since his back was facing Eichi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?!" Eichi yelled and in a moment of furry, he slammed the two ice-cream cones down onto Yoh's head. Now Yoh is sporting a new Viking hat that will never be on sale in stores.

"I...I...cold," Yoh sputtered.

"I'll ask you again," Eichi said slowly while grabbing hold of Yoh's shirt, "WHAT-DID-YOU-DO-TO-MY-SISTER."

"Nothing, Hao did it all! He…he took her rabbit and she ran that way after him." Yoh cried trembling.

"Great!" Eichi exclaimed and gave Yoh a punch in the stomach.

An 'oomph' was the response he got and Yoh fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Now get out of my sight or else!" Eichi roared.

Eichi then gathered all of Mitsuki's fallen items and tossed it back to her handbag. He then notices the devil Mr. Kitty on the bench and it seemed to be almost smiling at him.

"Uh, devils… Mitsuki, please be alright," Eichi silently prayed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ha! You want it back don't ya? Come and get it!" Hao cried gleefully while pausing to wait for Mitsuki since she was at least 3 yards behind him.

Mitsuki was too tired to continue and fell down on her knees crying. "Give it back, please?" she said through sobs. _Why are humans so mean? This is my first day and already I'm being bullied by._

"Aw, don't be a crybaby, girl. I'm just playin…" Hao was stopped in mid-sentence because right at that moment, the bunny was grabbed out of his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing punk?" said an angry Takuto, "Did you make her cry? I hate it when guys make girls cry in the middle of the street, you got that?"

"Who are you, man?" Hao said, trying to stick up for himself, "It's none of you business and she started crying all on her own…"

POW, "I've heard enough of you. Apologize to her right now!"

"I'm sorry," Hao grumbled to Mitsuki while clutching his jaw. After apologizing Hao ran away from them as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Humph, coward," Takuto mumbled. "Anyway, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked Mitsuki, his eyes filled with concerned.

Mitsuki looks up and saw a handsome boy with a black t-shirt and worn jeans staring back at her. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail and a guitar case on his back.

Mitsuki shook her head in reply and said quietly, "Thank you so much. My name is Mitsuki."

"Mine is Takuto," Takuto said with an outstretched hand to help Mitsuki up. "Do you want me to walk you home Mitsuki? You've been through quite a shock."

Mitsuki shook her head again and said sadly, "I don't know the address. I just came here this morning. I was with my brother Eichi though."

"Oh I see," Takuto nodded, "then do you remember any place you've been today? Any, store or street names…something of that sort?"

"We were at a store where they sold stuffed animal outfits, and at an ice-cream stand next to it." Mitsuki recalled.

"No problem then, I know where that is."

Mitsuki stood there with out budging.

"Um…aren't you going to come with me Mitsuki?" Takuto asked puzzled.

"Eichi says not to follow strangers," Misuki stated bluntly with her eyes focusing at the ground.

Takuto chuckled and rummaged through his pockets, "Is that it? Well here, take my wallet, it has all my I.D.s in it and if I do anything to you, just take it as ransom and run ok?"

"Ok...Can I also have my bunny back now?" Mitsuki said shyly with her hands in outstretched in front of her.

"Of course."

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Takuto and Mitsuki arrived in front of the ice-cream stand, Eichi was no where in sight.

"He's not here…" Mitsuki said sadly _he left me_.

"Its ok, don't worry Mitsuki." Takuto said gently while glancing at his watch, "Oh no, Mitsuki, I have a mini concert in a bookstore three shops down. I don't want to leave you here but we should wait for Eichi…I know, we'll take your picture, enlarge it and write a note for Eichi. We can ask the ice-cream man to hang it for us. He's a friend of mine. If your brother comes back to look for you, he'll definitely see it."

Mitsuki agreed and after that, the two started walking to the bookstore.

"So," Mitsuki asked curiously, "you said you are going to have a concert right? Are you in a musical group of some sort?

"Yeah, I'm in a band called Route' L. I love singing. If I had to give up singing, I rather give up my life."

"Wow, that's like me too Takuto. I love singing too with all my heart."

"In that case, why don't you sing with me? Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it could be fun and I could introduce you as a guest singer."

"I would love too," Mitsuki cried with glee but was disheartened one second later , "except, I don't know any songs."

"Its fine, here," Takuto tossed Mitsuki his i-pod nano, "just pick a song from the 'doubles' section. You won't have time to listen to all of them since we're here already but look at the titles. I truly believe that the titles speak for half of the song."

"Ok Takuto, I'll do that," Mitsuki replied with a smile and started scanning the i-pod. _ Well, I guess not everyone here is bad._

* * *

Cookie: Wow, I did a lot of typing today , please give me a review! Your feedback means a lot to me!

Next Time: Detour/vote


	4. Detour

A/N:Aloha! This chapter isn't the "All Day With Takuto" chapter that I originally promised. This chappy is what happens _between_ that and "Saved by Takuto". The reason for that is because I want my readers to decide the fate for Izumi and Meroko (Yup, they're out next ). Do you rather see Izumi as a shinigami, or Meroko as an angel? Please include your answer in your review! You can only choose one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite. If I did, I won't be writing this on fanfiction!

I would also give thanks to my signed readers and anonymous readers.

* * *

Last time on a Princess of Two Different Worlds 

"In that case, why don't you sing with me? Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it could be fun and I could introduce you as a guest singer."

"I would love to," Mitsuki cried with glee, "except, I don't know any songs."

"Its fine here," Takuto tossed Mitsuki his i-pod nano, "just pick a song from the 'double' section. You won't have time to listen to all of them since we're here already but look at the titles. I truly believe that the titles speak for half of the song."

"Ok Takuto, I'll do that," Mitsuki replied with a smile and starts scanning the i-pod. _ Well, I guess not everyone here is bad._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Takuto spoted a Crepe shop right across the bookstore.

"Mitsuki? Are you hungry? We can get a crepe before we go in because the concert will last for about two hours."

Mitsuki took out the ear buds from her ear. "Mm...ok! I am a little hungry." _Even though I don't know what that is..._

Takuto and Mitsuki walked into shop and were instantly overwhelmed by the delightful aroma of the crepes.

"Smells good. So which one do you want Mitsuki? I'll go order it while you find a table."

"I never had them before so I'll eat whatever you eat." Mitsuki replied uncomfortably.

Takuto took off his guitar, nodded and walked over to the ordering counter.

Meanwhile, Mituki found the "one" that she wants to sing. She then plays it over and over again, trying to memorize the lyrics. When Takuto returns with the food, she was humming the song.

"You like that one huh?" Takuto said with a smile on his face as he sets down the tray.

Mitsuki nodded and blushed.

After the two finished their mixed fruit crepes and their iced teas, they proceed to walk over to the bookstore which was filling up quite rapidly. Because the front door to the book store was packed with screaming fans, Takuto and Mitsuki went around the building to go through the back entrance.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cookie: Sorry ultra short chapter... please send in requests!

Next Time: "Izumi," the white ghost with the top hat says in disbelief, "she can SEE us!" 

"I can see that dimwit," the guy called Izumi yells sternly giving the ghost a slap on the back of his head and thinks, "This will be interesting, very interesting."


	5. All Day With Takuto

A/N: I couldn't wait anymore so I went ahead and wrote this chapter. It makes me sad how people don't review. sniff Anyway, thank you to those who did! Also, for some reason the 'add ruler' wouldn't work so I'm stuck with 'X's'. Sorry!

Also do you guys like the new title? (The one before was temporary because I couldn't think of one at the time) There's two meanings for it:

1) Love is so strong that it's breaking fate &

2) Fate is breaking love

I wonder which it will be!

_Italics_: Mitsuki's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite! If I did...I wouldn't be writing this. I also didn't write the song "Start of Something New".

XXXXXX

Last time on Fate Breaking Love

"Mitsuki? Are you hungry? We can get a crepe before we go in because the concert will last for about two hours."

Mitsuki takes out the ear buds from her ear. "Mm...ok! I am a little hungry."

After the two finished their mixed fruit crepes and their iced teas, they proceed to walk over to the bookstore which is filling up quite rapidly. Because the front door to the book store is packed with screaming fans, Takuto and Mitsuki went around the building to go through the back entrance.

XXXXXX

The back door lead them to a dimly lit storage room piled with mountain of books. Mitsuki looks around in awe. Never had she seen a room full of so many types of stuff- from comic books, to textbooks, to CDs. All she had in her library was a whole bunch of atlases and textbooks.

The two were walking in silence as Takuto leads Mitsuki to the door but Mitsuki finally speaks up and says brightly, "Your band is sure famous Takuto."

Takuto suddenly stops in his tracks causing Mitsuki to crash in to him.

"Takuto?" she whispers. There was no response from Takuto.

"Sorry, Mitsuki…it's just that, Route' L is about to break and go their separate ways." Takuto says sadly and with difficulty, "I'm not even supposed to tell you this so keep it to yourself ok?"

"I apologize for making you upset Takuto," Mitsuki says quietly while staring at the ground.

"Its ok, you didn't know," Takuto chuckles_. Even though he's smiling; his eyes still look so depressed._

"Well, since you know part of the story," Takuto continues on, "I might as well tell you the rest of it. Our lead female singer, Meroko has been getting ill quite frequently now. We took her to the doctors but they couldn't find what disease was plaguing her. It's quite strange actually. Some days she would be fine and be her cheery old self but on others she is bedridden and coughs frequently. "

"I don't know what to say," Mitsuki says miserably while hugging the pink bunny closer to her.

XXXXXX

The door connecting to the bookstore led them to a long white hallway. During the walk, the two were in dead silence again. _I really hate this. I feel so alone even though Takuto is right next to me. It's even worse that back at home where I have no one to talk to at all. I understand now why silence can kill._

"Hey brighten up kid," Takuto suddenly says.

"Huh?"

"Don't look so down, even Meroko won't like that. We're treating every performance like our last and we all made a vow that it will be a happy one- no crying and all that."

"No problem, how's this?" Mitsuki replies giving her widest smile.

"Not bad, keep it up. We're here," Takuto laughs and pushes the automatic button to open the double-door.

The doors seem to open in slow motion and when it was finally propped open, the grand bookstore was revealed. The walls were milky white and it looked like heaven back where Mitsuki lived. The ceiling was held up by various detailed Corinthian columns. There were at least five stories to this bookstore and the middle was hollow so if you look up, you can see the reinforced glass roof above.

_Wow, you can feel the heat from the sunlight! What a great design!_

"Mitsuki!" Takuto gives her a light shake, snapping her out of her trance, "We can't just stand here, if the fans see us they'll trample us down. Come this way, to the study rooms."

Mitsuki follows Takuto obediently as he quickens his pace.

The stage is almost set up and workers are currently working hastily roping off the area around the stage, giving the fans and the singers some space.

XXXXXXX

"Takuto you're late!" a pink haired girl calls as Takuto and Mitsuki walk closer to the room, "Where were you? And who is this?"

"Whoa Meroko, nice to see you too. This is Mitsuki and well, to make long story short, she's new here and she's lost so I brought her here. She's going to sing a song with me later on stage too."

Mitsuki gives a bow and says politely, "Hello, I'm Mitsuki Koga, please to meet you."

"Hi Mitsuki, and welcome to Japan!" Meroko cries and gives Mitsuki a hug, "You're so cute! So what song are you going to sing? Did you prep your voice yet? Oh how rude of me, I should introduce you to the other people…"

Takuto mutters and smiles inwardly, "Oh god, there she goes again," and sits down on the table to starts tuning his guitar.

Mitsuki laughs. _Gee, she's sure bubbly and happy. I think Meroko and I will become fast friends, at least, I sure hope it happens that way._

Meroko proceeds introduce Mitsuki to Keiichi Wakaoji, who plays the keyboard and Masami Oshige who is the manager of Route' L. After exchanging their greetings Mitsuki faces to Meroko to answer her question,

"Um…I'm planning to sing Start of Something New. I never sang in front of people so I should practice huh?"

"Here come with me," Meroko says grabbing hold of Mitsuki's wrist, "there's another room next to us where you can practice. Oh and do you mind me listening Mitsuki?"

"Not at all Meroko. After all, you can probably give me a few pointers or two." Mitsuki replies with a grin leaving her pink bunny behind.

XXXXXXX

The two enter the room next to the previous and starts moving around some chairs and tables to give themselves more room.

"Ok, all set Mitsuki," Meroko says and claps her hands to shake off the imaginary dust, "I'll sing the guy part so you can practice the whole song."

Mitsuki nods in reply.

"Hm…hm…hm," Meroko coughs dramatically to clear her throat making Mitsuki laugh.

"Living in my own world,  
didn't understand,  
that anything can happen,  
when you take a chance."

_Wow she's good… Ok I can do this,_

Mitsuki draws in a deep breath and sings,

"I never believed in,  
what I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart,  
to all the possibilities…"

"Mitsuki!" Meroko cries with her eyes wide, "You said this is your first time? You sound like a Pro!"

Mitsuki responds embarrassedly, "I'm not that good, you're so much better Meroko."

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Stop being modest Mitsuki. Lets continue."

XXXXXXX

Takuto glances at his watch and notices that there's only ten more minutes until and stands up to walk to the door. He couldn't help but pause at the door leading to the room where the girls were because he was entranced by the voice of Mitsuki.

"She sounds like an angel…I've never heard a voice like hers." Takuto thinks to himself.

After the sing had stopped, a fit of giggles and praising was heard and Takuto decided to knock on the door,

"Hey Meroko, Mitsuki, the show is about to start."

Meroko and Mitsuki walk out and the three return to the original room where the others were. During the short walk, Meroko wouldn't stop telling Takuto how good Mitsuki was which cause Mitsuki to turn tomato red.

XXXXXXX

Back inside with the others, Ms. Oshige quickly goes over the whole plan for the concert. The whole band will walk out together and give the introduction. Then they will introduce Mitsuki as the guest singer and after the duet, Route' L will perform their scheduled songs. At the very end there will be the 'question and answer' time for the fans.

Right when Ms. Oshige was done explaining, the host walked by saying that it's time.

XXXXXXX

Everyone walks out of the study room leaving Mitsuki behind because she says she wants stay and practice a little more.

Right when Mitsuki turned around to go back into the room, a voice made her halt and swiftly turn her head back. Mitsuki turns around in time to see a white blob zooming past her and it was yelling,

"IIIIZZZUUMMMIII, WWAAIITT FFOOOR POOOOORRR OLD MMEEE!"

Mitsuki quickly sprints down the hallway to where the talking 'thing' went. She gasped at what she saw, _why are Shinigamis here?_

Both the ghost and the blonde shinigami stare at Mitsuki in shock.

"Izumi," the white ghost with the top hat says in disbelief, "she can SEE us!"

"I can see that dimwit," the guy called Izumi yells sternly giving the ghost a slap on the back of his head and thinks, "This will be interesting, very interesting."

XXXXXXX

So how is it? Love it hate it? Please review!

Next time: Confrontation with the mysterious shinigami


	6. Confrontaion

A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed! Summer is almost over and school is getting closer and closer... shoo! Again, the ruler isn't working.

_Italics_: Mitsuki's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite! If I did...I wouldn't be writing this. I also didn't write the song "Start of Something New".

XXXXXX

Last time on Fate Breaking Love

Right when Mitsuki turned around to go back into the room, a voice made her halt and swiftly turn her head back. Mitsuki turns around in time to see a white blob zooming past her and it was yelling,

"IIIIZZZUUMMMIII, WWAAIITT FFOOOR POOOOORRR OLD MMEEE!"

Mitsuki quickly sprints down the hallway to where the talking 'thing' went. She gasped at what she saw, _why are Shinigamis here?_

Both the ghost and the blonde shinigami stare at Mitsuki in shock.

"Izumi," the white ghost with the top hat says in disbelief, "she can SEE us!"

"I can see that dimwit," the guy called Izumi yells sternly giving the ghost a slap on the back of his head and thinks, "This will be interesting, very interesting."

XXXXXX

Mitsuki finally gets over her shock and whispers, "Why are you two here?" 

A realization hits her and she gasps, "No, you're not here for someone are you?"

Izumi chuckles evily, "Sure we are, we're here for you."

The ghost was about to give a shout of protest, but Izumi punches him out of the way.

"You're lying," Misuki says slowly, her temper now rising, she doen't like it when people joke about death as if its a funny matter.

"Hmph, how can you be so sure?" says the amused Izumi.

"Because I am a medium myself." Mitsuki says coldly and adding a glare, "And if I were you, I would watch my language. You are staring right at the Princess of the Higher Existence. This is all I have to say, you commoner."

With that, Mitsuki walks past him, without giving the two another look; leaving a dumbfounded Izumi and Jonathan floating there.

XXXXXX

"Fuzuki!" Eichi manages to yell even though he is out of breath (he ran around the whole city looking for Mitsuki), "H...Have you seen Mitsuki?"

"No, isn't she with you?" Fuzuki replies as she walks up to the front door where Eichi was.

Eichi slams his fist into the wall and says furiously, "She's missing Fuzuki! Its all my fault."

Eichi sinks to the ground, dropping Mr. Kitty and the handbag.

"I'm going out again to look for her, and if I can't find her by nightfall, we will have to report it to the queen."

Fuzuki nods slowly and reasures gently, "You'll find her. Use your powers Eichi, it will be faster."

Eichi nods.

XXXXXX

Mitsuki walks to the end of the hall and leans on the wall while giving a long sigh, "Phew, I hope those shinigamis are scared now and won't bother whoever they are after now."

Outside, Route' L just gave their fans the introduction and handed the mic back over to the host. Meroko steps off the stage while Wakaoji sets up his electronic piano and Takuto puts on his guitar.

"Mitsuki!" Oshige says as she ran up to her, "You're almost up."

"Ok"

"And now," the enthusiastic host says, "we have a surprise for you! It seems that Takuto will be singing with a mysterious fan today. So put your hands together for MITSUKI!"

The whole stage is covered in fog and the lights went crazy to create suspense.

Then Takuto's voice could be heard and the fans went screaming,

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"

Everyone is silent awaiting for the mysterious vocalist's voice,

"I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities"

At once, murmurs of how well Mitsuki sings were heard as the fog quickly lifts away...revealing Mitsuki and Takuto looking into each other's eyes. Together they sing,

"I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight"

The crowd is going absolutely wild cheering for the pair. Some even started clapping along to the beat,

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"

Takuto sings,

"Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight"

Mitsuki continues with a smile,

"And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side"

Again Mitsuki and Takuto sing the chorus together,

"I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
This could be the start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"

Its Takuto's turn and he says,

"I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me"

Mitsuki never knew how singing could be so much fun and puts all her feeling into this last stretch of the song,

"I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see"

XXXXXX

Eichi breaks the seal on his pendant and feels his power surging in his body once more. Suddenly, his wings appears and with a flap, lifts him up into the air.

"Maybe Mitsuki managed to wonder back to the ice-cream stand," Eichi says to himself and proceeds to head towards the place where he last left Mitsuki.

When he edges close to the bookstore, he hears an angelic voice.

"Could it be?" Eichi thought out load and enters the bookstore.

He was right, there on the stage was Mitsuki, singing with a blue-grey haired boy. Eichi flies up and sits on the wall of the second level, a prime spot to watch the concert perfectly. There he also sees Izumi and Johnathan and instantly his expression changes.

"I better keep a close watch on those to," Eichi gives himself a mental note for he knows shinigamis are up to no good.

"It's a start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart..."

Eichi smiles, that girl can sure sing, and an idea pops up. Eichi gives a snap clearly and a glowing snow-like substance starts falling gently onto the couple.

"That it's the start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"

Takuto ends with an echo of the title,

"Start of something new"

Takuto manages to look at Mitsuki one last time before the crowd went wild and whispers to her, "This is so magical..."

XXXXXXX

!So how is it? Love it, hate it? Please REVIEW!

Next time: 20 questions for Route' L (Mostly for Takuto and Mitsuki) and confrontation between Eichi & Izumi

Note to READERS: I can't possibly think of 20 questions so it would help if you guys can give me some ideas. THANKS!


	7. The Dreaded Question

A/N: All my chappys from now on will be in the PAST tense. My English teacher told me that present tense allows the reader to "live" in the situation but it's hard for me to keep it up. I hope you don't mind. (If anyone DOES mind, please protest!)

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Enjoy.

_Italics_ are anyone's thoughts, depending on the context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite! If I did...I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

The wave of applauses was ear deafening. The couple waved and bowed to the screaming crowd that wanted more of the spectacular singing. "Encores" were heard from every corner but Takuto and Mitsuki could not give them one. How could they? They were on a tight schedule and Mitsuki only knew that one song anyway.

The announcer took this moment to step in, buying some time for Takuto to get ready for the real performance. When Takuto and Mitsuki walked to the back of the stage, they were jumped, no, _attacked_ would be the term for it, by the one and only Meroko.

"Ahh! You two were great! Mitsuki, you can become a great singer one day with that voice of yours."

"I don't know, I think I'll need more practice to make it into a pro like you guys," Mitsuki said fidgeting shyly.

Meroko had a frustrated look on her face and had her hands on her hips. She had only known Mitsuki for a few hours but is getting quite irritated due to the fact that Mitsuki was always being so humble. _Where in the world was this girl raised in? Can't she take some credit once in a while? It's only human to brag about things._

Takuto walked over with his guitar in hand, "Stop being modest Mitsuki. You and I both know that you did very well for a first-timer. In fact you were amazing, probably the best I've seen without training. So how was it? Did it help you let out some of your feelings cooped up inside?"

Mitsuki smiled, "Thanks Takuto, and you were right about the singing, it does make me feel so much better."

* * *

Meanwhile the three mediums were still out in the stage area sitting on the side of the wall.

Izumi frowned at his ghostly companion, still oblivious to the fact that Eichi was watching them closely, 10 feet above them, "You know, I hate it when that girl is so bubbly."

"Jealous?" Jonathan asked, earning him a hard slap in the head, "Ouch, that hurts Izumi."

"No you dolt, don't just start assuming things!" Izumi yelled murderously.

"It's just that, how can she still live her life like this when she has this 'mysterious' sickness that she knows about but can't find a way to cure?" Izumi quoted with his hands for emphasis, "No matter how much pain I inflict upon her, that damn smile never falters!"

_It's wrong, why did I have such a horrible life, growing up with an abusive mother and an irresponsible father? What did I do wrong? Why was _I _born into this world to suffer? It's not fair!_

He looked up towards the singing band, eyes filled with rage, focusing on the pinked haired girl in the middle of the group.

Eichi was watching all along and he noted that the aura of the Shinigami called Izumi was getting darker and darker by the second.

Suddenly, Izumi stood up with his hand held up high, preparing for a snap.

It was all too fast. It happened in split second. Right at the very moment that Izumi snapped, Eichi leapt forward and created a dim purple shield; negating whatever Izumi was planning to do on Meroko.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You need anger management my friend." Eichi chuckled lightly.

Izumi stared daggers at him, trying as if to scare off whoever the "new comer" is.

"Who are you," Izumi growled in a low tone, "this is my business not yours."

"We angels make it our business when a Shinigami misuse their powers to inflict harm to their subjects." Eichi replied calmly, folding his wings casually behind his back.

"Answer the question!" Izumi shouted.

"Ok, ok… don't bite my head off," Eichi had his both of his hands outstretched in front of him, motioning for Izumi to calm down. "My name is Eichi Sakurai. And that is no way to treat your subject. You're supposed to follow them, not torture them."

"Don't teach me what to do," Izumi said flatly, "I have a rulebook and I know how to read thank you."

Eichi crossed his arm in front of his chest and defended, "I wasn't implying any thing Izumi. But just make sure you don't do anything rash when I'm around because I will stop you. I have the power."

"Let's go," Izumi said to Jonathon, deciding to be cautious around Eichi.

* * *

The band had finished all their songs and the next thing on their agenda was the long awaited, "20 questions". After putting their instruments in its respective case, the whole band, including Mitsuki walked back out onto the stage and the fans were once again in an uproar. A microphone was handed to both Takuto and Meroko and Takuto yelled out,

"How are you all feeling today!" if someone did answer the question, it never made it up to Takuto's ears because it was muffled out by all the other voices.

"We thank you for your coming today and all the support you've given us," Meroko said into her microphone. "And as a token of our gratitude, we will answer 20 random questions that were submitted to the box upon your entrance. Remember now, there we will only answer 20 questions so lets hope that everyone wrote meaningful questions!"

A bunch of groans were heard indicating the people who wrote stupid questions just to get into the bookstore faster.

"Ok, the first one is," Takuto took a moment to draw from the box labeled 'questions', "'Takuto, do you have a girlfriend?' Um… no but currently, I'm not actually searching for one."

When Meroko heard that, she can't help but feel a tinge happy because she had been having a crush on Takuto for the longest time ever. After some other other odd trivial questions, the big question came out. The one Takuto hoped that he will never get.

"Why is the Route' L on and off so much?" he said tonelessly his voice losing all its vigor.

* * *

Thank you PearlDragon for the questions! I can't use them in this chapter but I will use it on a radio interview later.

Please tell me what you wish to see in this fic! It'll give me some ideas.


	8. Everything will work out

A/N: A little Eichi and Mitsuki moment in this chapter. The next fic that would be updated will be "Deal" and then "I'm Loving Angels Instead". As you can see, I'm updating in cycles. I'll try to make the chapters long now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Moon Wo Sagashite

Note: Italics are thoughts

* * *

_Last time on Fate Breaking Love_

"Why is the Route' L on and off so much?" he said tonelessly his voice losing all its vigor.

* * *

The whole crowd suddenly went quiet, sensing the seriousness of this 9 world question. Meroko let an involuntary gasp her eye turned from one of happiness to one of depression all in a split second. _Oh no, how are we going to get out of that one?_

Takuto recomposed himself and said, "Whoever wrote this question please tell me why do you think that we are on and off?"

Amidst the crowd, a clear voice spoke, "Well, before Route' L had like, uh… 4 concerts every month and now, you guys have like once every month and it is scheduled so sporadically and without much notification. I'm sure a lot of people here had pondered on this question as well. I'm just wondering if Route' L will disband like all the rumors had said lately."

The whole crowd murmured and nodded in agreement.

"I see," Takuto drawled, his brain working frantically for a plausible explanation. He thought of one and asked into the crowd with a false smile, "What make you think that we're going to disband? We are actually working on a top secret project right now and it is taking us more time that usual. You will all be in for a big surprise once we are done."

The fans became hysterical and started cheering. Some "I know we can count on you" phrases could be heard. The announcer came back onto the stage and took the microphone from Meroko. It was time for the concert to end.

"Well, what a wonderful performance that was," the man said enthusiastically, "but all that's good has to come to an end eventually. Thank you all for coming!"

"Yes, thank you!" Takuto said with his hand up as a sign of gratitude. The members of Route' L waved at their fans and were prepared to turn around to go back into the waiting room when a voice stopped them.

"Wait!" Eichi cried, he had returned to his human form just moments before. "I'm Mitsuki's older brother Eichi; do you know where I could find her? I saw her singing at the beginning of the program.

"Oh, so you're Eichi," Takuto smiled, "we've been looking for you for quite some time…except I had other obligations and had to come here. But I assure you, your sister is fine."

"For your sake, I sure hope so," Eichi said jokingly. It seems like they are becoming fast friends already.

"I'm sure you know all of us already right Eichi?" Takuto said gesturing towards his band members, "Meroko, Ooshige, and Wakaoji."

"Uh…yes," Eichi lied.

* * *

"Eichi!" Mitsuki cried all in a rush, "You saw me sing right? Was I good?" 

"Yes you were, Mitsuki." Eichi replied, "But we have to go now, don't you think you've bothered Takuto and the others long enough as it is? And you have school tomorrow too."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for taking up so much of you time," Mitsuki turned and bowed contritely.

"Aw, it's ok Mitsuki," Meroko chirped happily, "If Takuto didn't save you from those two weirdoes, then you and I would never have met!"

"Hm… You do have a point," Mitsuki mumbled softly.

"Wait," Eichi said puzzled, "What weirdoes?"

"…"

* * *

After the whole incident was described to Eichi, Mitsuki found out that they will all attend the same high school and was very excited for tomorrow. On the way home, Mitsuki asked, "Eichi, do you think they like me?" 

Eichi was taken aback by this question at first but replied with a smile, "Positive Mitsuki, positive."

"Well, do you think you're ready for school tomorrow?" Eichi asked, "Today was quite a day for you."

"I hope so." Mitsuki replied biting on her bottom lip.

"Well, the first day is always the hardest Mitsuki," Eichi said, "I remember my first day of preschool like it was yesterday."

"Really? What was it like?" Mitsuki looked up interested.

"Well, I was only 4 at the time and I had just moved to Tokyo from a smaller town. I was scared at first because I didn't have any friends at Tokyo and I just felt so lonely in a whole sea of strangers. It was a horrible feeling."

"I know what you mean."

"Mhmm. So on the first day of school, I remembered I cried really hard and the teacher had to send me to the school office."

"Oh, no! Why would your teacher do that! She's so mean!" Mitsuki cried.

"Well, it was the only logically choice. Think of it like this." Eichi explained, "There is only one teacher to thirty students little children. She couldn't risk me scaring all the others into crying. That would be chaos. I got accustomed to it after 3 days."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, so my point is, everything is hard the first time you try it. But after a few days it would all work out, so do your best! Remember I'll be there too."

"Okay!" Mitsuki smiled happily.

* * *

After the long walk they were back to their house. 

"Mitsuki! I'm so glad you're safe!" Fuzuki cried, almost close to tears.

"I'm sorry. You must have been worried sick." Mitsuki apologized.

"As long as you're back safe and sound," Fuzuki said giving Mitsuki a hug. "You better wash up. Will be eating dinner in an hour and I want you to get some rest. You'll find all you clothes in your room around the corner. I put the identification cards and your school uniforms on top of your bed. Your parents had sent them not to long ago. They didn't ask about your whereabouts I can tell they were a little disappointed that you weren't home to talk to them."

"Did they leave something so I can reach them?" Mitsuki ask.

"No, they said that they will call once every two weeks." Fuzuki said, straightening her kimono. She turned towards Eichi and said, "Eichi, your belongings is in you room too. I hope you don't mind living at the guest room outside."

"No, of course not!" Eichi chuckled, "It's quite large and I like to be alone."

"Ok I'm glad that worked out," Fuzuki smiled, "Please be back in one hour for dinner ok?"

Eichi and Mitsuki nodded.

* * *

Please review! 


	9. Get away from her

A/N: Sorry for the long pause! Well, here it is! This is one of my longer chapters, I hope you like it! I've decided that this fic will end with 12 chapters. Enjoy while it lasts! Please review too so I know I have someone to write this fic for!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Moon Wo Sagashite

Note: Italics are thoughts

* * *

_Last time on Fate Breaking Love_

"Mitsuki! I'm so glad you're safe!" Fuzuki cried, almost close to tears.

"I'm sorry. You must have been worried sick." Mitsuki apologized.

She turned towards Eichi and said, "Eichi, your belongings is in you room too. I hope you don't mind living at the guest room outside."

"No, of course not!" Eichi chuckled, "It's quite large and I like to be alone."

"Ok I'm glad that worked out," Fuzuki smiled, "Please be back in one hour for dinner ok?"

* * *

The next few hours flew by quickly and morning quickly rolled in. It was a bright sunny day, with a few clouds located sporadically here and there along with a light breeze. Mitsuki woke up promptly at 6:30 and started to bush her long, silky brown hair after a big yawn. She smiled at her stuffed animals. _Good morning Miss Rabbit and Neko-kun. Well, today is my first day, I can do it!_ Mitsuki opened her closet to take out her light blue summer uniform. The top consisted of a white short-sleeved blouse & light blue vest, a silver tie, and an optional thin windbreaker adorned with the school name and seal. The rest was a dark blue skirt, a pair of white knee-high socks, and a pair of black leather shoes. After Mitsuki got dress, she walked over to the dinning room when the aroma of breakfast awaited her. 

Breakfast consisted of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice. At 7:30, Mitsuki and Eichi bid Fuzuki goodbye left the house. They had to get to school by 8:00.

It wasn't cold but the crisp air along with the wind attacked their skin. Mitsuki and Eichi both zipped up their windbreaker. They walked in silence for a long time, listening to the words of nature before Eichi quietly asked,

"You know Mitsuki, it's not my place to ask but… I want the best for you my princess… um, have you ever thought about your future?"

"My…future?" Mitsuki asked inquisitively, looking up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure you're aware that you have to choose to between whether to be the next death master or the ruler of all the guardian angels."

"I don't know… I don't like humans," Mitsuki said flatly, her eyes fixing towards the ground, "They waste and pollute their own planet. They kill nature every single day. Hundreds of species are becoming forever more extinct. Our world may be artificial, but at least we treasure what we have and live in harmony with the animals that couldn't stay here. I think the punishment for ending your own life is fair enough. Someone needs to enforce that. Besides they have everything here yet they spend it frivolously away. Only the ones with a pure heart should be able to spend their next life in heaven. Hey Eichi-kun… how did you become an angel anyway?"

"Well, this was a long time ago but I remember that I lived in an orphanage for almost my whole human life. I helped out with the orphanage when I got older and also at local charities. Maybe that's why I was chosen to go to heaven," Eichi smiled cheerfully, "When I was 17, I was adopted by an elderly couple and was ready to move to America. I never arrived though. My plane blew up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Oh," Mitsuki said quietly, "That's why you couldn't move on. Forever stuck in a limbo state. If you had died naturally, then you would have started a new life."

"Hmm?" Eichi's eyes softened and he smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

He glanced at Mitsuki's face and he saw one of sadness. Trying to cheer her up, he said with his bright voice,

"Hey look Mitsuki, we're almost there. That's our school up ahead."

"Mmhm… it looks pretty nice." Mitsuki observed, "I like it. There are a lot of trees on this campus."

"Yo! Eichi! Mitsuki!" a voice called from behind.

Eichi and Misuki turned around and saw Takuto and Meroko not too far off.

"Good morning Takuto, Meroko!" Mitsuki greeted when the two caught up to them.

"Are you excited Misuki?" Meroko asked energetically while linking her arm with Mitsuki's arm.

"Ah…..um…." was the response that came from Mitsuki. She was caught off guard.

"If people didn't know better, they would think that you're the new kid Meroko," Takuto said sarcastically with his hands stretched over his head. Meroko turned around and stuck her tongue at him while everyone else laughed.

"Mitsuki," Eichi said, "I'm going to walk ahead to see what class we're in ok? You can stay with Meroko and Takuto."

"Na…" Takuto said, "I'll come with you. Do you even know where they post classes?"

"Hehe" Eichi chuckled, "I was planning to follow the crowd."

"Ok you two can go," Meroko said, "I'll be with Mitsuki."

* * *

As Mitsuki and Meroko neared the entrance gate, it got more and more crowded. A lot of people greeted Meroko on account that she is a singer and all. Many guys started crowding Meroko and asked here how her summer was and to congratulate her on the recent performance. One guy recognized Mitsuki and cried, 

"Aren't you… Oh! You're the girl that sang with Takuto right?"

"Um… yes," Mitsuki said a little uneasily.

Once the name 'Takuto' came up, all the girls around joined in on the conversation.

"This is Mitsuki," Meroko said proudly as if Mitsuki was some new exotic exhibit, "She's new here so be nice to her!"

"Hai!" all the guys sang out while the female population stared at this new girl with envy.

* * *

Mitsuki and Meroko found Eichi and Takuto by the stairs on the 3rd floor but were currently surrounded by a lot of fan girls and others who were curious to find out who the new blond cutie was. 

The girls were reluctant to disperse until Meroko called out while waving her arms, "Break it up, break it up! We need to get to class peoples!"

Mitsuki was really surprised at the authority Meroko has over the high school population.

"Meroko, you're so popular! It must be so great having all those friends," she said.

"Naw," Meroko replied with a wave of her hand, "It's quite troublesome sometimes and besides, I wouldn't call them friends. The girls are around me because they want to get closer to Takuto here and the guys are all airheads. They're just jealous that Takuto and I have an undying love with a passion for each other."

"Hey!" Takuto shouted with a quick glance at Mitsuki, "I never said that you liar!"

"You'll admit it one day Takuto! Anyway, where's Mitsuki's and my class at boys?"

"Let's see," Eichi said, "you, Takuto, and I are in the same class, 2-A. Mitsuki, you're at 4-B, one level down."

"Class is going to start soon. Do you want me to walk you down?" Takuto said all in a rush.

Mitsuki didn't register what he was saying but when she ran over the sentence over in her head, she turned slightly pink and replied hurriedly, "No, no! It's ok. I don't want to trouble you. It's just a level lower right? I'll be fine."

"Alright then," Takuto said, his voice a little disappointed for a split-second, "why don't we meet at the table next to the Sakura tree for lunch?"

Meroko looked at his face, trying to read his expression. She was starting to get some ideas. Does Takuto like Mitsuki?

"Okay," Mitsuki replied with a smile.

* * *

Mitsuki walked to the lower floor to find her class room. Most of the students were walking hurriedly to their class, not even pausing to meet new people or just even to say 'hi'. Mitsuki walked really slowly compared to her peers. The hall was really long and she had to look up at each sign to find her class. 

"Hello there, do you need some help?" someone asked.

Mitsuki spun around and saw a young teacher staring back at her. The teacher was really tall with long flowing black hair. If someone walked past her on the street, they'll probably mistake her for a model. Mitsuki nodded with her head hung low.

"Do you know what classroom you're in?" the Teacher asked sincerely.

"4-B," Mitsuki said quietly.

"4-B? Why, that's the class I'm teaching! You must be Mitsuki then. Come with me, 4-B is right down the hall after the turn."

"Yes, I'm Mitsuki. Thank you." Mitsuki replied

When they were outside the door, the teacher told Mitsuki to wait outside until she calls her in. Mitsuki nodded obediently. The teacher opened the door and walked in and the noisy class hushed up right away. Mitsuki pressed her ear to the door, waiting for her name to be called out.

"Good morning class! Welcome to the first semester of your freshman year. I'm sure most you know me already since I taught at the middle school next door. But for those of you who don't know me, my name is Kazue Yamashita. I looked over at the roster a little earlier and noticed that we have a need transfer student. Class, please cordially welcome Mitsuki Kouyama."

Taking that to be her cue to walk in, Mitsuki gingerly opened the door and stepped through.

Whispers started spreading like a wild fire in the classroom. Some of the boys recognized her to be the girl who danced with THE Takuto just yesterday.

"Mitsuki, please say something interesting about yourself," Miss. Yamashita said.

Mitsuki bowed and said, "Mm… my name is Mitsuki Kouyama and I like to sing very much. I'm new to Tokyo so please treat me well."

"Alright Mitsuki, why don't you take a seat next to Midori? Midori, please raise your hand."

A very slim and pretty aqua-haired girl raised her hand as Mitsuki walked over to the desk next to her. From the looks of it, she seemed pretty popular with all those girls sitting around her.

"Hi," Mitsuki whispered, "pleased to meet you Midori."

The girl gave her long mane of blue hair a flip and replied with a "humph," not even bothering to look at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki felt like her heart just got cold water dumped upon it. The feeling of rejection brought Mitsuki close to tears. _Why? I've just met Midori. Why is she so cold towards me?_

* * *

The bell sounded at 12:02, signaling the start of lunch. Mitsuki tried to get out as fast as she could to meet up with the others. She had a feeling that most of the girls in her class hated her. The kept giving her weird glances and stare all throughout class. 

"Hey you!" a girl shouted causing Mitsuki to stop in her tracks and turn around. Midori and a bunch of other girls were staring at her.

"Are you calling me?" Mitsuki asked her voice shuddering. Most of the students and teachers were emptying out of the halls.

"Yes you. Come with us. I want to talk to you." She said with authority.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet up with the others…" Mitsuki started.

"Well, I won't take no for an answer. We'll make you come with us no matter what. You can choose the easy way, or the hard way, but the result will see be the same."

Mitsuki, scarred, started running the opposite direction to get away from them. She only took two steps when two girls grabbed both her wrist and jerked her backwards onto the ground. Mitsuki fell with a thud as the group of girls towered above her.

"I told you," Midori said with a falsely sweet voice.

"What do you want from me?" Mitsuki said, her voice trembling.

Midori stooped down, "I told you, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, so what is it?" Mitsuki asked with fresh tears welding up her eyes.

"Stay away from Takuto and the new kid." Midori replied bluntly.

"Wha???"

"You heard me. Stay away from those two. They're mine."

"But, we're just friends…and"

"Stop with all this non-sense! Will you stay away from them or not?" Midori snapped, her eyes filling with rage.

"But..."

"Stop with all those buts! Say YES, or NO. It's a SIMPLE question!"

"But…" Mitsuki said involuntarily without thinking and Midori laid a slap on her.

"Ah!" Mitsuki cried and started bawling uncontrollably.

"Shut up! You asked for it," Midori screamed like a lunatic, "Now answer my stupid question or else you'll get more from where that came from!"

* * *

"Alright," Takuto said to Eichi while sitting on top of the plastic table, "What is taking your sister so long?" 

"Do you think she got lost?" Meroko asked.

"I don't know, but I'll go check on her," Eichi said with a note of concern in his voice. He started heading back to the school with a quick pace. As Eichi climbed up the first flight of stairs, he heard a voice saying 'Stop with all those buts! Say YES, or NO. It's a SIMPLE question' and heard a distinct slapping sound. He ran up the second flight of stairs, two at a time and while the same voice said again, 'Shut up! You asked for it, now answer my stupid question or else you'll get more from where that came from!'

When he got to the third floor he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Mitsuki on the ground crying with at least 10 girls surrounding her in a circle. He yelled out angrily,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Eichi," Mitsuki gasped.

Everyone else froze as Midori looked up. She changed her aggressive look into one that a bystander would have thought of her as an innocent school girl. Midori forced tears to her eyes and cried while clinging to Eichi, "That girl is so mean! She…she was threatening be during class so…Ah!"

Eichi shook her off him and growled menacingly, "that's my sister you're talking about. Leave before you tell anymore lies. I don't like hurting girls but I will at last resort."

* * *

Love it hate it? Please review! If comment on what you liked/dislike. I would like to improve on my writing. 

Next time on Fate Breaking Love: "Meroko," Mistuki whispered under her breath. When Meroko didn't answer, Mitsuki grasped her should and shook her, "Meroko, don't scare me! Wake up!"


	10. Izumi's retaliation

A/N: That you so much for the positive comments and feedbacks! They really made me want to finish this fic. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long but here it is! Please enjoy! Please read my other stories too! Deal has been recently updated as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Moon Wo Sagashite

* * *

Last time on Fate Breaking Love:

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Eichi," Mitsuki gasped.

Everyone else froze as Midori looked up. She changed her aggressive look into one that a bystander would have thought of her as an innocent school girl. Midori forced tears to her eyes and cried while clinging to Eichi, "That girl is so mean! She…she was threatening be during class so…Ah!"

Eichi shook her off him and growled menacingly, "that's my sister you're talking about. Leave before you tell anymore lies. I don't like hurting girls but I will at last resort."

* * *

Midori bit her bottom lip and swore to get revenge. No one messes with her and Mitsuki was going to pay. The school year is long. Midori gave one last glare and spun around and marched out of the hallway with her posy following closely behind.

Eichi turned away from Midori and kneeled down eye-level with his princess.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he whispered.

Mitsuki clutched on to Eichi's shirt front while he wrapped his arms around her. Mitsuki burst into tears as her brain was driven into confusion. _Why were some humans so nice while others were cruel? Why would they hurt others that did nothing to them?_

When Mitsuki quieted down, Eichi helped her up to her feet. As the pair stagger slowly towards the stairs, a presence watched them from behind the wall.

"Human school seems fun doesn't it?" Izumi chuckled. He thought about all the pranks that he could pull on the humans. The possibilities were endless.

Jonathan, who was not too far from his partner in crime, nodded while he continued working on drawing graffiti on the wall that he considered his masterpiece.

"In that case, let's join them," Izumi said with a smirk.

* * *

"Jeez," Meroko cried as he saw Eichi and Mitsuki walking towards them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, did BOTH of you get lost?" Takuto chided as he jumped down from the blue table that he was sitting on.

"No," Eichi answered, "some girls were bullying Mitsuki."

"Oh is that so? Who were they? I'll give them a piece of my mind," Takuto said with his fist out in the air.

"No, its ok!" Mitsuki blurted out and added timidly, "they didn't do anything to me."

"What!?" Eichi was appalled. He distinctly heard that girl slap her!

"I'm fine. Besides, you already yelled at her," Mitsuki assured.

"Aww…You're sure protective of you're little sis," Meroko smiled.

Eichi put draped his arm over Mitsuki's shoulder and said seriously, "She IS my princess after all…"

Takuto and Meroko laughed at the comment but Mitsuki turned bright red since she was the only one that knew the underlying meaning.

At the end of lunch, the four walk happily back to the main building. In the mean time, another person was making his grand entrance as well. A cold looking dirty blonde boy strolled into the campus capturing many sighs from the female population along the way. Izumi gave a heart stopping smile as he walked pass knowing that it would make them swoon. He figured that he might as well take advantage of the girls because they might someday come in handy. It never hurts to be popular.

Izumi walked into classroom 2-A and pushed pass Takuto and Eichi on purpose as he went towards the teacher. Both Takuto and Eichi took a moment to take a glance at the rude boy. Takuto, not knowing who Izumi was, continued to walk towards his desk. He concluded that Izumi was just another one of those punks. Eichi however, took a longer pause and he was greeted by Izumi's smirk.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm a transfer student," Izumi said with a 'I'm a good boy' smile.

"Oh is that so…I wasn't aware of a new student. What is your name?" the teacher, Mr. Nagakawa said as he flipped though his roster.

"_I hate it when teachers are stubborn…it only makes this more complicated,"_ Izumi thought.

"_**Sensei**_," Izumi layered his voice with a mesmerizing tone, "_**My name is Izumi Rio and I see my name right there in the middle of the page. Don't you see it? Would you like me to point it to you?**_"

Eichi's eyes narrowed when he noticed the different vocal patterns in Izumi's voice.

"Oh yes," Mr. Nagakawa said slowly, "How could I miss it… do forgive me. Please take a seat and welcome to our class, Izumi."

Izumi grinned and started walking towards an empty seat. Izumi heard a girl whisper, "Man, all the hot guys are transferring in this year! Good thing I got held back a year huh?" Izumi winked at the girl and then gracefully sat down.

"_Humans are so manipulative_," he mused. But, there was only one girl he wanted to break; only one girl that he wanted to make her fall so bad that she would suicide when he dumps her… **Meroko**.

Eichi glanced at Meroko. It would be bad if Izumi used his powers during class but there was no way to stop him. Eichi's powers were sealed and he already used the power from the pendant. He only hoped that Izumi's powers were sealed away when he was in his human form or else chaos would happen.

Eichi let a sigh of relief when the bell rang. His presumption was correct. Izumi was as powerless as himself while in his human form.

"Do you guys want to go to the arcade?" Meroko suggested and clapped her hands together.

"I think that's fine…but only for a little while." Eichi answered.

"Alright! I'll get Mitsuki while Meroko you call down a Taxi." Takuto exclaimed excitedly.

"Will do," Meroko answered but with a slight hint of jealousy in her eyes.

When Takuto was out of earshot, Meroko's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hmm… how strange. My parents usually don't call right after school is out. I wonder what happened." Meroko wondered out loud after checking the caller ID. Eichi looked over at Meroko's facial expression and was slightly worried when her face became anxious.

"I need to go home," Meroko said anxiously and her complexion was visibly paler. She started to run out to the gate after hastily stuffing her cell phone back into her pocket. She turned her head around to call back, "Go without me if you guys want. Tell Takuto that I'll call him later."

"Ok," Eichi shouted back.

When Takuto returned back with Mitsuki, Eichi relayed the information to them. The three decided that they would wait and go to the arcade at a later date. It wasn't fair to leave out Meroko.

The three walked together but eventually, Takuto had to take another side of the road to get back home.

After Takuto left, Eichi decided to tell Mitsuki about Izumi. Mitsuki was surprised as well and suggested that they should check on Meroko just to be on the safe side. The phone call that she received a few minutes before was very suspicious.

Right when Eichi was about to use the pay phone to call Takuto, the two heard a sharp pitch scream that was unmistakably a girl's voice.

"That sounded like Meroko," Mitsuki exclaimed with fear in her eyes.

Eichi and Mitsuki ran with all their might towards to source of the sound. When they turned the corner, they saw Meroko lying flat on the ground. Mitsuki rushed up to examine her unconscious friend with Eichi close behind.

Eichi kneeled down to check Meroko's pulse.

"She still has a pulse… but it's weak. She's still breathing but we need to get her out of her fast."

"Meroko," Mitsuki whispered under her breath.

When Meroko didn't answer, Mitsuki grasped her should and shook her, "Meroko, don't scare me! Wake up!"

* * *

A/N: Yikes, getting dramatic now! Only two more chapters left so show me some love and click that review button! Please comment on why you liked/disliked this installment! If you have questions as to why Izumi hates Meroko with a passion, feel free to ask but you should be able to figure it out. :D 


	11. Meroko in Doubt

A/N: That you so much for the positive comments and feedbacks! They really make me want to finish this fic. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long but here it is! Please enjoy and read my other stories too! As a side note, this story will be extended past 12 chapters after all. There is so much more potential and I have a lot more ideas stored in my head! Sorry if this disappoints you!

I also want to take a moment to thank my Beta: Nevermore199

Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Moon Wo Sagashite

* * *

Last time on Fate Breaking Love: 

"That sounded like Meroko," Mitsuki exclaimed with fear in her eyes.

Eichi and Mitsuki ran with all their might towards to source of the sound. When they turned the corner, they saw Meroko lying flat on the ground. Mitsuki rushed up to examine her unconscious friend with Eichi close behind.

Eichi kneeled down to check Meroko's pulse.

"She still has a pulse… but it's weak. She's still breathing but we need to get her out of here fast."

"Meroko," Mitsuki whispered under her breath.

When Meroko didn't answer, Mitsuki grasped her should and shook her, "Meroko, don't scare me! Wake up!"

* * *

"Meroko, please wake up," Mitsuki sobbed, covering her face with her hands. 

Eichi frowned and looked down at Mitsuki. He gently put his hands on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Come on, princess," he whispered.

Eichi helped Mitsuki up and scooped up Meroko into his arms. Since they didn't know where Meroko lived, they decided to bring her back to their house. Every step felt like it would claim Meroko's life a little more; her life was hanging on the border, dangling dangerously between life and death. Both Eichi and Mitsuki broke into a half-run, trying to rush Meroko to safety as quickly as possible. Mitsuki hastily pushed the screen door aside and called Fuzuki. When Fuzuki rushed out and saw Meroko in Eichi's arms, she asked with a slight concern in her voice, "What happened?"

"We're not quite sure of the details," Eichi panted as he sat down on the doorstep to catch his breath and kicked off his shoes. "But we think it is a Shinigami's doing. A Shinigami that we know, to be exact."

"Oh, dear. That could only mean trouble. Princess Mitsuki, why don't you contact your parents and notify them and see what information you can find. Meanwhile, I'll use my powers to fix this poor girl up," Fuzuki said urgently.

Fuzuki broke open her pendant that had her powers confined and felt a surge of energy rushing back to her fingertips. She muttered a spell that cause Meroko to disappear and transferred into the guest room. After Fuzuki assured that she would take care of Meroko, she also disappeared to the guest room.

"Will Meroko be alright?" Mitsuki asked Eichi.

"Yes, she will. I know it. Fuzuki isn't a famous healer for nothing," Eichi assured.

Eichi reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out what seemed like regular cell phone.

Mitsuki looked with curiosity and asked, "Who are you calling, Eichi?"

"I'm going to try to reach your father, Mitsuki, like what Fuzuki suggested. I'm going to see if we can find some background information on that Shinigami. It might lead to something."

"You really think it's him?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Eichi opened the flip phone and punched in the number one. He then set the phone flat on the wooden floor and a holographic image of Aoi projected out from the screen.

"Your Highness," Eichi said, and lowered his head to show respect.

"Oh, no need for that," Aoi chided with a big smile. "How are you two? Hazuki was getting a little distraught since you two didn't call the yesterday. You know how she is, always worried about Mitsuki."

"Please send my apologies to Her Highness and tell her that we've been doing well until a Shinigami showed up."

"Oh, a Shinigami, huh?" Aoi's eyes widened with interest and his broad smile dropped from his face.

Mitsuki stepped into view and said, "Yes, Father, and we think that he is hurting one of our friends and we want to find out why. She's one of the first humans that I've met and...and I don't want her to..." Mitsuki fell silent, not wanting to consider the possibility that Meroko might die. Even though Mitsuki hadn't known her for that long, she felt as if she was an older sister to her and couldn't bear to see her gone.

Aoi's brow furrowed and frowned, "Mitsuki, as much as I want to help you, I must remind you that if your friend is fated to die, there is nothing I can do about it..." Aoi trailed off and mentally kicked himself when he saw Mitsuki look down to her feet with a single tear trailing down her face. He quickly said as comforting as he could, "but I will make sure that your friend will have all the time she gets. Don't worry Mitsuki, I will look into the case personally and have my secretary Kitsumi give you the file tomorrow night."

"Alright, thank you," Mitsuki replied quietly, still looking at her feet.

Aoi's heart pained and he felt so bad that he made his daughter cry. He mouthed to Eichi to take of Mitsuki and Eichi responded with a firm nod. Aoi then said goodbye and his image shimmered away and slowly disappeared.

After the conversation, Mitsuki sat dejectedly onto the couch with Eichi next to her. They both sat silently while waiting for Fuzuki to heal Meroko. Mitsuki stared at the circular clock on the wall and watched the seconds ticked by. Almost two and a half hours passed by before Fuzuki finally walked in.

"The girl is awake now," the visibly exhausted Fuzuki said.

"Any idea of what happened to her?" Eichi asked as his eyes followed Mitsuki. Right when Fuzuki entered the room, Mitsuki jumped up from her chair and rushed out to the hallway and disappeared. Eichi figured that she wanted to go see if Meroko was all right, and shook his head. He slowly stood up and walked over to Fuzuki. "Well?" he urged since Fuzuki seemed reluctant to tell him while Mitsuki was in the room.

Fuzuki sighed, "She was cursed, Eichi."

Eichi ran his fingers through his light brown hair, "I figured as much since it took you so long to fix her up. I can't imagine who could have done this to her, then. Curses can only be done by high level Shinigami...it doesn't fit. All we can do now is wait until the Emperor can give us more information. Thank you for all your help, Fuzuki."

"It is my duty, Eichi; no need to thank me." Fuzuki smiled bitterly.

As Eichi made his way over to the guest room, he heard Meroko and Mitsuki talking together; Meroko in a calm and cheerful voice and Mitsuki in an anxious tone.

Wondering why Mitsuki was so worried, Eichi stepped in and greeted, "Meroko, I'm so glad that you are okay."

Meroko, a little frustrated, replied, "Why is everyone saying that? First Mitsuki's grandma, then Mitsuki, and now you, Eichi."

Eichi was taken aback at her response and asked a little hesitantly, "Wait, you mean you don't remember?"

"Oh, yes," Meroko crossed her arms in front of her chest, rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically, "The part where I was found unconscious in the middle of the street after Izumi tried to kill me?"

"You don't sound like you believe it," Eichi pointed out.

"Of course I don't believe it! Mitsuki told me three times already, and each time sounds more ridiculous than the last."

"But it's true!" Mitsuki interrupted.

Meroko sighed and said slowly, "I know where I was Mitsuki, Eichi. It is true that I was with that new transfer student, Izumi, but all I was doing was showing him around town since he's new and all."

"You were with Izumi?" Eichi cried. He was surprised. If Meroko was with Izumi, then it would fit; he was the one that cursed her...but how did he get the power to do that? And more importantly, from whom?

"Meroko, you've got to stay away from him. He's dangerous." Mitsuki told Meroko.

"No," Meroko stated flatly. "He's very nice, and I don't appreciate you two degrading him like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home. It's getting late."

Mitsuki was about to stop Meroko, but Eichi held her back. Mitsuki was about to question Eichi but all he did was shake his head, indicating that they needed to let Meroko leave. The two walked to the front door just in time to see Meroko's pink hair disappear around the corner.

* * *

Did anyone notice? Kitsumi (mentioned in a 4 panel story) is actually Full Moon. I had to fit her into the story somehow. She'll have her entrance in the next chapter. Now, please review!  



	12. The Kill

A/N: That you so much for the positive comments and feedbacks! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I'm working on college applications right now but I promise that I won't give up on my fics. Anyhow, I'm Loving Angels Instead is complete! Please check it out along with Deal, which will be updated next. I love that story but not many people seem to read it. This chapter was not beta-read so don't blame my beta if you find any mistakes! Last but not least, Kurotorachan, thank you for the dream idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite but I do own the plot.

* * *

Last time on Fate Breaking Love: 

"Meroko, you've got to stay away from him. He's dangerous." Mitsuki told Meroko.

"No," Meroko stated flatly. "He's very nice, and I don't appreciate you two degrading him like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home. It's getting late."

Mitsuki was about to stop Meroko, but Eichi held her back. Mitsuki was about to question Eichi but all he did was shake his head, indicating that they needed to let Meroko leave. The two walked to the front door just in time to see Meroko's pink hair disappear around the corner.

* * *

_Meroko and Izumi were in the downtown area strolling after their 'date'. It wasn't a real date, but never the less, Meroko considered every opportunity that she had with her crush a date. In reality, she was only supposed to show Izumi around. After a long day of sight seeing, window shopping, and hitting the arcades, Izumi was about to walk Meroko home. The couple was walking hand in hand, before Izumi suddenly broke out into a jog for no apparent reason._

"_Izumi!" Meroko laughed as she tried to catch up to the blond boy, thinking that Izumi was just playing with her. "Wait up!"_

_Meroko caught hold of Izumi's wrist but to her surprise, Izumi snapped it out of her grasp forcefully. Izumi stood his ground with his back facing Meroko. He was silent, mimicking the surroundings about them._

"_Izumi?" Meroko said, with her eyes wide, confused. Thinking that she had done something wrong during the day, she started to apologize, only to have Izumi cut her short._

"_You are a pathetic girl, know that?" Izumi snapped._

"_What?" Meroko whispered, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes brimming with tears._

_Meroko looked around her, but she found that everything was starting to disappear, as if what she saw moments before was just a fixture of her imagination. She made a complete 360 turn and was horrified when everything melted down, leaving her in an empty space with Izumi standing five paces in front of her._

"_Well, well, well." Izumi said with a sly smirk. "No place to run now is there darling."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

_Izumi took a step back and held out his hand. In just a fraction of a second, a silver bow and arrow materialized out of thin air. Izumi lazily locked the arrow into the correct position while Meroko followed his every move with her eyes._

"_You…you are pathetic. A dismal girl. You are wasting space. Give me your life…" Izumi demandingly and raised his bow and took an aim._

_Meroko's eyes grew even wider and she instinctively ducked down with her hands shielding her head. She heard the snap of the string and braced herself for her looming death. But, it didn't come._

Meroko bolted straight up, with her pink hair matted to her forehead, panting. Meroko quickly turned on the light and found out that she was in her bedroom. Everything was normal as before, except her pajama top was now soaking wet with sweat.

"What was that all about?" Meroko murmured, raising her hand to touch her head.

* * *

The next morning, Eichi sat in his desk while staring out at the window. He normally showed the teacher some respect by listening to his lectures but today, he was too absorbed into his thinking. He was still piecing all the clues together to try to explain what happened yesterday but he just couldn't figure it out. He glanced over at Izumi who was leaning on his chair and at Meroko, who looked really tired today. He also chuckled at the sleeping Takuto next to him. 

"Sakurai, next problem," the teacher said, noticing that Eichi was staring off into space. Eichi looked up at the math problem and quickly ran the numbers through his brain.

"The instantaneous velocity is 21 feet/sec" Eichi answered.

All the girls around him gawked at him, but Eichi didn't notice; he returned to looking out the window.

"Kira, number 11 please," the teacher said, knowing all too well that Takuto was sleeping.

Eichi gave his table-mate a nudge, and rolled his eyes when Takuto shouted a random number that turned out to be the correct answer. The teacher was about to lecture Takuto again for sleeping in class but the bell announcing the end of school saved him.

"Hey, I need to go talk to Izumi," Eichi told Takuto, his eyes following the blond boy.

"Sure," Takuto replied and proceeded to pack up his limited school books.

"Izumi, I need to have a word with you." Eichi tapped Izumi on the shoulder when they got out into the hall.

"What?"

Eichi pulled Izumi down further into the hall to get some more privacy. After a quick glance around, Eichi asked,

"Why are you trying to hurt Meroko?"

"Hurt Meroko? What are you trying to say? I didn't do anything to her. Quite personally, I find myself attracted to her." Izumi said crossing his arms and flashed his smirk.

"Where did you get the power to do all that?" Eichi demanded.

"What ever made you think that I need to 'get' it?" Izumi laughed, emphasizing on the 'get'.

"What ever you're planning, it's not going to work." Eichi shouted as Izumi brushed past him.

"We'll see about that," Izumi thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mitsuki cried happily. 

"Welcome home," Fuzuki smiled. "Oh, Kitsumi came by and dropped of the file on that Shinigami. It's on the table in the living-."

Without pausing to finish listening to Fuzuki, both Mitsuki and Eichi rushed over to the living room. On the center of the table, were three big accordion folders, each stuffed full with papers. Each one had to be tied close with a rope to make sure that none of the papers would spill out.

Eichi let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that guy has a history…"

* * *

A/N: The next one is going to be good. I'm excited to write it! It'll be on Izumi's file/past. I'll make references with the manga and the rest would be made up. 

Excerpt:

"How does that work? He wants to buy his life back?"


	13. The Story

A/N: Here I am, back again! I am officially a college student now! Thank you everyone that still read my fics. I am currently finishing The Lost Memory so this chapter is pretty short. Enjoy and please review afterwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite but I do own the plot.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mitsuki cried happily.

"Welcome home," Fuzuki smiled. "Oh, Kitsumi came by and dropped of the file on that Shinigami. It's on the table in the living-."

Without pausing to finish listening to Fuzuki, both Mitsuki and Eichi rushed over to the living room. On the center of the table, were three big accordion folders, each stuffed full with papers. Each one had to be tied close with a rope to make sure that none of the papers would spill out.

Eichi let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that guy has a history…"

* * *

Eichi sat down and pulled the top file towards him. He took out the first packet of papers and scanned through them.

Mitsuki looked over Eichi's shoulder and gasped, "His death date was over 200 years ago? That means…"

"He worked under the founding Shinigami leaders." Eichi finished for her and paused. "Like Mystere. Wow, this really is a surprise. Izumi… he really is a character. No wonder he said he didn't need to 'get' the power. He already has it."

Eichi ran his hand through his hair. "Look at all these cases. I need to look over all his files before I can figure out what his motives are… and hopefully, come up with a plan of action."

Mitsuki nodded and smiled. "I'll leave you to your work. I think I'll only get in your way if I stay here. Call me if something comes up okay?"

"Thanks Mitsuki."

After Mitsuki left to go back to her room, Eichi sifted through numerous papers and came up with what he was looking for.

SHINIGAMI PROFILE

_Name: Izumi Lio_

_Reason of Death: Suicide - Ran over by a string of horse carriages_

_Detailed Summary:_

_Izumi Lio was born to the family of a factory mill owner. Although initially semi-wealthy, the family business soon made a turn for the worse. The father went bankrupted and soon abandoned the family. The mother had some financial support from her relatives however she frivolously spent the money on sake and frequently became drunk. Izumi was always abused by his mother during this time because she claimed Izumi was a split image of the unfaithful father. Izumi yearned for some parental love but never gained any. Determined to make his mother happy, he threw himself in front of a line of horse carriages on a busy street and died._

"His suicide was to make his mother happy?" Eichi thought out loud.

Eichi shook his head and set the papers down. He propped his left leg on his knee and leaned back, deeply entranced in his thoughts.

"Humans become Shinigamis when they suicide, throwing their lives away, ending it with their own hands." He said to himself, "For Shinigamis to reborn, they need to accomplish a number of jobs of retrieving souls… or …"

He gasped. "That's it!" he whispered. "Mitsuki!"

The astonished Mitsuki ran in. "Did you figure something out?" she asked.

Eichi nodded gravely. "I think I know what he wants to do. It doesn't happen very often in the Shinigami world so I overlooked it at first. He wants to buy his life back."

"How does that work? He wants to buy his life back?" she asked.

"Well, the correct term would be to 'trade' it back. It doesn't happen often and it takes a really powerful Shinigami to make it happen. Do you know how Shinigamis reborn?"

"Yes, they collect other souls of humans that suicide and pretty soon, after many jobs, they are granted passage to reborn. That's why most of the very experienced Shinigamis are gone. They reborn to a new life."

"There's also another way," Eichi said, "Remember the Shinigami's Code? A life for a life? I'm guessing that Izumi wants to make Meroko suicide so he could be reborn with her destiny. With this way of reborning, he wouldn't reborn to a 'new life'. He would take the place of her life instead, retaining his name, his body, and all of his memories."

"When do you think he's going to do it?" Mitsuki asked further.

"That's hard to say, I really don't know." Eichi sighed. "All we can do now, is wait for the events to unfold… and hope that we are there to stop it."

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes. I'm sorry it's a little short. Just a little taste of what's going on before I make my comeback. Please review!


	14. Fallen In Too Deep

Chapter 14 – Fallen In Too Deep

**A/N: It's been 4 years… If you are a reader from a long time ago, thank you for still supporting this Fic, I really appreciate your undying dedication and interest. If you are a new reader, I hope you like my story! 4 years is quite a bit of time but due to circumstances, I had to put down my pen and focus on school. Now that I'm done with college, I have quite a bit of time before starting full-time so I hope to once again, delve into my imagination to come up with great stories.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, they're not mine. If you find the plot fascinating and enticing, gee thanks...that's mine! :D**

* * *

Last time on Fate Breaking Love:

"There's also another way," Eichi said, "Remember the Shinigami's Code? A life for a life? I'm guessing that Izumi wants to make Meroko suicide so he could reborn with her destiny. With this type of rebirth, he wouldn't reborn into a 'new life,' he would instead be substituted into her life, retaining his name, his body, and all of his memories."

"When do you think he's going to do it?" Mitsuki asked further.

"That's hard to say, I really don't know." Eichi sighed. "All we can do now is to wait for the events to unfold… and hope that we are there to stop it."

* * *

"Father, it's not right!" Mitsuki protested.

Both Mitsuki and Eichi couldn't even sleep a wink last night. At the crack of dawn, the two gathered in the living room to consult the one person who they thought could put a stop to Izumi's scheme once and for all: the Emperor of Darkness.

But to their dismay, Aoi shook his head with a face of distress. "I know this girl is your friend Mitsuki, but Izumi is not breaking any of the Shinigami rules. I also looked into Meroko's file just now and she is indeed Izumi's subject, even though still has ten years before her death."

Mitsuki gasps, "Ten years before her death… so Meroko will commit suicide?"

"It is in her future." Aoi said grimly.

Eichi spoke up, "Your Highness, isn't it one of our duties as angels to make sure that all humans are allowed to live until the end of their life span? This shinigami is essentially robbing our friend of many years of her life… can't we stop him?"

"A life for a life, Eichi, you know that." Aoi replied. "If Izumi can somehow persuade Meroko to commit suicide because of him, then Izumi can take the years Meroko has left in her life as his own. In addition to the years that Izumi has accumulated during his service as a shinigami, he has enough years to live a long human life."

"Father, what kind of rule is this? It is unethical and it should be abolished!" Mitsuki protested.

Aoi made a pained face, "I'm sorry Mitsuki, this regulation is part of the Shinigami Code of which has been established since the existence of the Shinigami world. This is not something that can be changed."

"But..." Mitsuki interjected.

"No buts dear. There is nothing I can do." Aoi said firmly.

Tears started rolling down Mitsuki's face and she hastily bowed her face. "I'm going to go back to my room," Mitsuki said in a small voice. "Goodbye father."

Both Eichi's and Aoi's eyes followed their little princess as she made her way out of the room and into the hallway.

Aoi sighed a long sigh and neither Eichi nor Aoi spoke a word. After a long silence, Eichi finally spoke up, "Your Highness, I understand that Izumi is not in violation of the code so us angels have no right to interfere, but wouldn't you agree that as a human, we can protect our human friend in anyway possible?"

Aoi chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I knew you would eventually arrive to this conclusion, Eichi, which is why I was so hard on Mitsuki earlier. Yes, you are correct in your assumption. According to the Shinigami Code, a shinigami wishing to act on the "life for a life" code must be able to influence the target on his or her own accord. This means the shinigami must forfeit all his or her powers in order to become visible to the targeted human, so if you angels wish to stop the shinigami's actions, you must also directly interact with the target as a human to influence them."

Eichi smiled, "That can be arranged."

* * *

The next day was a Monday, a school day. After a light breakfast, Mitsuki and Eichi made their way to school.

"So Izumi is powerless just like us?" Mitsuki asked Eichi as they walked through the main gates of the school.

Eichi nodded, "If Izumi wants to follow through with his schemes, then he would need to influence Meroko as a human."

"I heard my nameeee!" Out of nowhere, there was a flash of pink hair and Meroko jumped from behind onto Mitsuki and Eichi, startling the both of them. "What were you saying about me?"

"Uh, nothing!" Mitsuki replied brightly. "How was your weekend Meroko?"

"Oh! I have so much to tell you!" Meroko cried excitedly, linking arms with Mitsuki. She leaned down and whispered, "I have a boyfriend!"

Both Mitsuki and Eichi froze.

"What?" Mitsuki stammered.

"It's exciting right?" Meroko laughed happily. "There he is right now! Izumiii! Come over here and meet my friends!"

Meroko waved over to Izumi that was just strolling into the school not too far behind them.

Izumi made eye contact with Mitsuki and Eichi and smirked. "Yo, I'm Izumi Lio.

* * *

Please push the button and leave a review! What do you think will happen next?


	15. Puppy Love

Chapter 15 – Puppy Love

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them coming! As always, constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Just to keep you in the loop, I already have the ending all figured out (pretty epic if I do say so myself), but figuring out how to get there is proving to be more difficult.**

**Anyway, here's a question for you readers: Which boy do you think Mitsuki will end up with?**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, they're not mine. If you find the plot fascinating and enticing, gee thanks...that's mine! :D**

* * *

Last time on Fate Breaking Love:

"Oh! I have so much to tell you!" Meroko cried excitedly, linking arms with Mitsuki. She leaned down and whispered, "I have a boyfriend!"

Both Mitsuki and Eichi froze.

"What?" Mitsuki stammered.

"It's exciting right?" Meroko laughed happily, mistaking Mitsuki's reaction as that of joy and excitement. "There he is right now! Izumiii! Come over here and meet my friends!"

Meroko waved over to Izumi that was just strolling into the school not too far behind them.

Izumi made eye contact with Mitsuki and Eichi and smirked. "Yo, I'm Izumi Lio.

* * *

Both Mitsuki and Eichi were appalled. Meroko was standing right next to Izumi so she did not see the smirk that Izumi flashed at the two. Eichi was the first to snap out of it and reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you Izumi, I'm Eichi Koyama," Eichi said curtly, pretending that he and Izumi were meeting for the first time.

"I'm Mitsuki Koyama," Mitsuki said, as she too, reluctantly stuck out her hand.

Izumi shook both their hands and smiled widely, "I'm _so pleased_ to meet the two of you."

At the sound of Izumi's falsely sweet voice, Mitsuki inadvertently started coughing after choking on her own saliva.

"Are you okay Mitsuki?" Meroko asked in concern and quickly ran to Mitsuki's side to pat her back to help sooth her coughing.

"Yes, I'm okay," Mitsuki said as she gasped for air, "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

Izumi watched the two girls with bored eyes. He walked over to Meroko and draped his arm lazily on her shoulder, making Meroko jump and her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Let's get going," he whispered into her ears, "Or else we'll be late for class."

"Oh right!" Meroko stammered, "Mitsuki, I'll see you at lunch and Eichi, see you in class!"

Ever the gentleman, Izumi reached over and took Meroko's backpack in one hand and draped it casually over his shoulders. "I'll carry that for you," he said smoothly before he slipped his other hand around the small of Meroko's back and proceeded to lead her inside the school building.

* * *

The school bell rang to signal lunchtime and the students all chattered feverishly before making their way out the classroom. Many students went to the cafeteria to buy their lunches while the students that brought lunch from home went out to the quad to find a spot to eat and mingle with their friends.

"Izumi, I made your lunch today!" Meroko chirped as she linked her arms with Izumi. Izumi's eyes flashed dangerously for a fraction of a second. Takuto, who was right next to the couple, saw this but didn't say anything. Takuto shook his head and concluded that it must have been the light playing tricks on him.

Eichi walked over to Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi. "Ready to go for lunch?"

"Yeah," Takuto replied, "I can go get Mitsuki and we can meet at the usual place."

"Erm," Meroko chirped, "Izumi and I actually want to go eat at the hill today by ourselves… hope you guys don't mind."

Eichi frowned inwardly but Takuto took it well at chuckled, "Alright, alright, you love birds. Go have fun." He turned to Eichi and said, "Let me go get your sister. I'll meet you outside okay?"

* * *

Mitsuki sighed and leaned her back against the sakura tree. She looked up at smiled meekly at the beautiful scenery around her. Amidst the clear blue sky, the light and brisk wind carried the sakura pedals from the treetop, making them flutter down to the ground.

Mitsuki reached out with an opened palm and a pedal fell into her hand. "It's like pink snow," she thought out loud.

"Yea, I suppose you're right," Takuto replied with a chuckled. Mitsuki jumped a little and blushed a deep pink. She quickly ducked her head down from embarrassment. She didn't mean for anyone to hear her childish thoughts and of all people, not Takuto and Eichi!

Eichi took a glance at Mitsuki and smiled. "This is possibly my most favorite time of the year for that reason."

The trio sat and admired the scenery before Takuto broke the silence.

"What do you two think about Izumi? Meroko seems to be really attached to him"

Eichi swallowed and chose his words carefully, "Yea, well, there's something mysterious about him that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Takuto replied, "I get this weird vibe from him too. I'm worried about Meroko. I've known her quite a while now and she's the type of girl who would opens her heart out to people way too easily. I really don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Again?" Mitsuki chirped.

"Eh, yea... how do I put it," Takuto tilted his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Meroko practically falls in love with any man she is remotely attracted to. She even went after me for a couple of months back," he added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Mitsuki asked incredulously.

"Nothing happened between us," Takuto quickly said before Mitsuki could press further, "it would have been too awkward with the band so I was clear with her from the beginning, that I only saw her as a good friend."

Eichi chuckled, "Well, in any case, let's keep an eye out on Izumi and see what happens."

"If Izumi hurts her in anyway, there'll be hell to pay," Takuto remarked, punching is left fist into his open palm for emphasis.

* * *

**Please push the button and leave a review! For an added fun, remember to answer the question! ****Which ****boy do you think Mitsuki will end up with?**


End file.
